Don't Change
by TDandme
Summary: Duncan Madison does not like Courtney Mason. Not at all. Nope. Does not like her. Not one bit. Well, maybe a little. Okay, maybe he kind of likes her. Fine, maybe he likes her. A lot. Duncan and Courtney Middle School story. Longer summary inside.
1. Locker Buddies

**A/N: I suggest you read this, if you're wondering about other stories and about this one. I have labeled them nicely. You're welcome sweeties. **

**I suck at summaries. So basically, Duncan and Courtney never really talked before seventh grade. But they start to notice each other, and develop crushes.**

**So yeah I've made a new story! (and I'm sure you all the me right now for not working on my ongoing two stories…) but don't worry they are not over! Just brain issues and such. So I just need to get a few things out of the way and then we can start.**

_**Hurt:**_** Is still going! But ending soon, I think 5 or less chapters left. I am finishing it!**

_**WLFG:**_** Going! I recently (not really) updated with Lindsay. This story will end when they have visited everyone. Some chapters will be two at a time. So this story is going for a while. **

**About this new story: **** I'm super excited about this story! Duncan and Courtney are in seventh grade and it's mostly going to be cute and( somewhat?) funny. Not a huge plot line like my other stories. I have been wanted to do a middle school story ever since I wrote **_**Hide and Seek **_**and I finally got around to it now. I seriously love middle school crushes, they are the cutest thing ever. I'm planning this story to go until they graduate middle school.**

**I made this story because for me in seventh grade, basically everything changed. Girls started to wear makeup and care about clothes and hair. Boys started to like girls, and girls started to like boys. (I mean like REALLY like. Not just some kindergarten crush thing.) It's that awkward in between stage of things, and everyone doesn't really know how to act. And for some reason, seventh grade rocked for me. You'd think it wouldn't but it did. :/ Everyone kind of became someone in middle school. (god I'm lame) So yeah there you go. **

**(Also, This takes place in the U.S. and I'm not doing how middle school kids act today. God no. This was before middle schoolers became weird, trying to be hot. Like act your age! (Even people in my grade should….))**

**Okay this we long. Sorry. I hope you like it!**

**Review 3**

888

August 20; Monday Morning; Courtney Mason's house

"Almost done," Delia mused, putting the finishing touches on her little sister's mascara. "There!" She turned Courtney's chair around.

Courtney batted her eyelashes. "This feels weird." She grunted.

"You'll get used to it." Delia smiled putting away her makeup bag. "You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to."

Courtney looked in the mirror again. "Well, it's already on. Might as well keep it."

The thirteen year old went down stairs in her dark jeans, white blouse, and navy blazer. She felt professional. Her newly short hair bounced as she walked down the steps.

Courtney remembered the highlights of her summer. In June she got her braces off and fixed her overbite. In July, she cut her once long hair, to shoulder length. She didn't regret it either. And in August, her mother bought her a whole new wardrobe for school. Surely, things changed for her this summer.

"Look at my girl!" Mrs. Mason mused. "You're hair and teeth- and look your breasts even got bigger!"

Courtney turned red. "Mom!"

"Oops, sorry baby." Mrs. Mason giggled and handed her daughter her lunch money. "Have a good day baby."

"I always do." Courtney said proudly. "Love you." And she left for the bus stop.

August 20; Monday Morning; Duncan Madison's house

Thirteen year old Duncan Madison's summer was anything but uneventful. In June, Duncan graffitied more than twenty walls. A personal record. In early July, Duncan was caught for the graffiti and was send to Juvenile Hall until mid August. He learned some things from the older high school kids there.

1. Swear all the time. Doesn't matter the age. It makes you look badass.

2. Fix your hair.

3. Piercings are in.

4. Always act like you don't give a shit.

So in August, Duncan got his ears and eyebrows pierced. He's waiting on his nose. He dyed his hair neon green, and spiked it up every day. He acted calm, cool, and collected.

Duncan pulled on jeans and a black sweatshirt, slipped his converse on, and walked down stairs.

"Duncan, please take that metal off your face." Ms. Madison said.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Can I have my lunch?"

Ms. Madison sighed in defeat and gave him the lunch. "_Try_ not to get into trouble. It's the first day for Christ's sake."

"You always taught me not to make promises I can't keep." Duncan shrugged. Just then, Duncan heard Geoff's mom's car beep. "Gotta go." He waved and ran to Geoff's car.

888

August 20; On the bus

Courtney boarded the bus and looked for a seat. She walked until she found her best friend, Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge." Courtney said. But Bridgette didn't move.

"Hey Bridge." She repeated. Bridgette waved.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Bridgette shrugged.

"Open your mouth."

Bridgette shook her head no.

"Bridgette, open your mouth!"

Bridgette covered her mouth with both hands, Courtney was stronger and preyed them off. Bridgette looked ashamed and showed Courtney the blue braces on her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Courtney asked.

"I look so ugly! I'm not going to open my mouth ever again!" Bridgette cried.

"You can't just not talk."

"Watch me!"

"Come on, I had braces for two years! Besides your teeth are straight already, why do you need braces?"

"They weren't 'perfect' my mom insisted. I have to live with this for 8 months!"

Courtney scoffed. "Try two years. Then you have an argument. Besides, a lot of kids have braces."

"I guess…." Bridgette said. "We have a new kid." Bridgette perked up. "He's cute too."

"Is he on the bus?" Courtney asked.

"First row. His name is Justin. Sadie and I were just talking about him." Bridgette said. "Well, before Katie came."

Courtney peeked over to the first row. She saw a handsome tall boy with dark skin and dark hair, with perfect blue eyes to match. He was cute.

"Bridge, you're totally right! He looks like a movie star!" Courtney admired.

The bus came to a stop. "Looks like we're here," Bridgette sighed.

888

Duncan and Geoff got out of the car the same time the bus arrived.

"I should have stayed home." Duncan sighed. "Freaking hell, that's all school is."

"It's not that bad, dude." Geoff smiled.

"Easy for you, you've got it made! You're totally popular. Not that I care what these losers think." Duncan scoffed.

"Well, you know what they say, girls like the bad boys." Geoff laughed.

Duncan sighed. "Like I would ever care about what a girl thought of me-" Duncan gazed landed on the brunette coming off the bus.

Geoff noticed. "Looks like you _really_ don't care dude."

"Courtney Mason. Right?" Duncan asked.

"Wow, great job. You know your classmates names. We have like 70 kids in the whole grade it's not that hard."

"You are being extra sarcastic today, huh?" Duncan said getting annoyed. "And I don't care about her. She's just hot. That's it."

"Who's hot?" Gwen asked, walking up to the boys.

"Uh—Jennifer Lopez." Duncan covered. Well, it wasn't a lie….

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, another school year. How are we feeling?" She asked as they walked into school.

Courtney and Bridgette walked directly in front of them. "Pumped! Totally ready to own this grade!" Geoff replied.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked. Duncan stared at Courtney.

"Duncan?" Gwen repeated.

Duncan snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"What's with you today? You're acting weird."

"I'm acting fine. Just school, y'know?" Duncan replied.

Before Gwen could reply the bell rang.

888

Courtney walked into homeroom with Bridgette. "It's lucky we got in the same homeroom." She said.

Bridgette nodded.

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg_. Went the bell.

Just then Duncan and Geoff rushed in the room.

"Sorry dude." Geoff said to the teacher.

"Don't make a habit of it." The teacher said sternly. "First order of business, we will be assigning lockers and putting our supplies in them. So step into the hall with me."

The whole class stood up and walked up with Mr. Hasting.

888

The lockers ended up being in alphabetical order by last name, leaving Duncan and Courtney next to each other.

Courtney quietly put her books away, while Duncan watched her.

Courtney noticed. "Can I help you?" she said coldly putting her hands on her hips.

Duncan blushed. "Yeah, move over. You're blocking my locker." He lied.

Courtney scowled. "I'm surprised you even _showed up_ to school." She said putting pictures of her and friends up.

"Sorry, we don't all have perfect attendance like you, Princess." Her shot back hanging up rock posters.

"I highly doubt you were sick more than half the school year." She narrowed her eyes.

"You've been counting?" Duncan said getting close to her face. "That's cute. You like me or something?"

Courtney blushed. "Who said I was counting?" She said in his face. "And no I don't like you! I barely know you weirdo!"

"Well, looks like we're locker buddies now, get used to me Princess." He winked, shut his locker and walked into class.

Courtney's face was red and furious.

888

"Like what the heck is wrong with him!" Courtney shouted at Bridgette, walking to their usual lunch table. "Getting that close to me! He smelled gross too!"

Bridgette giggled at her rant. "Sounds like he likes you." Bridgette put her tray down and sat.

"Ew! Don't even Bridgette." Courtney said and sat down.

888

"It was so funny! You should have been there!" Duncan laughed.

Geoff laughed. "Warn me next time you piss her off." Geoff sat his books and lunch down.

"Will do." Duncan laughed. _Maybe I have a reason to come to school now. _Duncan thought and sat down with his lunch. Gwen sat next to him.

"I've always wondered. Gwen, why don't you sit with girls?" Geoff asked, taking a bite of his sloppy jo.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "They are all preppy and stupid. None of them have any brain cells whatsoever."

"Well, Courtney's pretty smart." Duncan said.

"Still preppy. Still annoying." Gwen poked at her noodles.

"I totally forgot to tell you dude. Bridgette and I went to the same camp this summer." Geoff said. "She's really cool. She likes to surf and play soccer."

"Do you like her?" Duncan asked.

"I mean, yeah. I guess I do." Geoff said quieter. "And we even became friends sort of. Would you guys mind if I invited her to sit here?"

"Yes." Gwen said coldly.

"I really like her! Duncan?"

_If Bridgette comes, Courtney will come. Duncan thought. _"I don't care. Either way is cool." He lied.

"Two beats one Gwenny!" Geoff laughed and stood up and walked over.

888

"Oh my god. Geoff is coming! What do I do?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"Be cool!" Courtney whispered. "Hey Geoff!" She said.

"Ladies." Geoff nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my table for lunch."

Before Courtney could say anything Bridgette chimed, "Sure!"

"Great!" Geoff said.

"Just let us pack our stuff; we'll only be a second!" Bridgette said.

Geoff nodded and walked back to his table.

"Why did you do that? Duncan sits with Geoff!" Courtney whisper-yelled.

"I really like Geoff. Please? Only today!" Bridgette pleaded.

Courtney sighed. "Whatever."

Bridgette jumped up and hugged her friend. "Thank you!"

888

Duncan smirked as Courtney and Bridgette approached their table.

Courtney and Bridgette sat down next to one another. Bridgette sat by Courtney and Geoff, while Courtney sat by Gwen and Bridgette.

Courtney pulled out her schedule and tried to look bust while everyone talked.

"Princess, let me see your classes." He said interrupting something Gwen was telling him about.

Gwen looked annoyed but let it slide. "Oh yeah, Duncan we haven't compared classes yet."

"We will, after I see Courtney's." He smirked. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." She growled.

"I'd love to." He said and snatched the paper from her hands.

Her face cringed. "Whatever!"

Duncan unwrapped his crinkled paper and read them. "Thank God we don't have honors classes here, or we'd have no classes together."

"Oh yeah, thank God." Courtney said sarcastically.

"We have gym, health, art, study, and computer tech together this semester."

"T-that can't be right! That's so many classes!" Courtney studdered and snatched the papers to double-check. "No way!" She growled. There was no mistake. Five classes out of eight.

"And guess what! Next semester we will probably have even more classes!" Duncan said fake happily.

Courtney slammed her head on the table. This would be one long year.

888

**A/N: What did you think? **

**Review please! 3**


	2. Gym Class

**A/n: Eee! I love this story. Thanks for the reviews, guys. This story is so fun to write, I even ended up making this chapter longer than I thought! Anyways, I decided to make this a Courtney and Duncan POV, not third person. I don't like third person really. Um, that's pretty much it!**

**Tumblr: **

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! And review and fav this please, I really hope you like it as much as I do!**

** 888**

September 4; Tuesday Morning; Gym Class; Duncan's POV

Gym was by far one of the easiest classes of all the classes. All you had to do was show up, and take a physical exam at the end of the year. Piece of cake.

I walk into the gym to see Courtney tying her hair up into a short pony tail, talking to a hot blonde. I eavesdrop.

"So _¿Cómo estás? _Is 'how are you'? Right?" The blonde said. Seriously, you don't even need to be taking Spanish to know how to say 'how are you' in Spanish.

Courtney put a fake smile. "Yes, Lindsay." The gym teacher came in and blew his whistle, signaling it was time to sit down for roll call. "Good luck on your quiz." Courtney said before sitting down by a girl with tan skin and pigtails. I sat down by Gwen and DJ, a pretty good friend of mine.

"Hey dude, feeling better?" I ask DJ as I sit down.

"Yeah, man. Just my luck to get sick the first week of school." DJ replied.

"Yeah _just your luck! _You're saying it like it was a bad thing!" I exclaimed.

"I hate being sick dude, and I hate missing out on things. Speaking of, what have I missed?"

_Only that I have a crush on someone._

Wait, what? I don't like Courtney. "Just boring school." I lie.

DJ nodded.

"Ladies and Gets, today we will play dodge ball." shouted.

"Alright!" A kid in a track suit shouted.

Mr. Tendant rolled his eyes. "Count off why twos."

The girl at the front of the line said one and everyone said either one or two afterwards.

"One." Courtney said.

My head shot up. _Please be one. Please be one. Please be-._

Ugh, what am I doing!

"One." "Two." "One." "Two." Kids said.

"One!" I shouted a bit louder than I intended. _Yes. _

888

"Looks like we're on the same team, Princess." I said slyly as I walked toward her.

She rolled her eyes. "Looks like." She replied.

"What was up with the blonde earlier? I didn't know you have dumb friends." I smirked.

"That's Lindsay. I tutor her in Spanish." She replied.

"She's totally hot." I said coolly. _Maybe she'll get jealous._

Courtney scoffed. "Duncan! You can't just say that!"

"Oh? Why not?"

She blushed a little. "It's totally rude, she's not an _object._" She stated slyly, knowing she won. She swaggered off to her friend with the pigtails.

**Courtney's POV**

I cannot believe Duncan called Lindsay hot! Right in front of me! Of all things he could-

_Why do I care?_

There's no use being dishonest with yourself, I liked the attention I got from Duncan. But that doesn't mean _I like him! _Two different things. Mmm-hmm.

_You're still being dishonest with yourself. Come on you like Duncan, at least a little._

Can I get the little voice in my head removed? Like a tumor? That would be nice.

"Right. Set…Go!" Mr. Tendant said and blew his whistle.

Swarms of kids flooded the dodge balls that were in the middle of the gym floor. I saw Duncan grab two. Illegal move, I cringe.

"Darling, I got you a dodge ball." Duncan said to me throwing it.

I catch and cringe again. "Don't call me darling and I can handle myself, thanks." I say handing my friend, Katie the dodge ball.

I catch a few balls and check on Duncan. He throws a ball at Cody and gets him out. I turn my head and see Tyler throwing a ball straight at Duncan, who was not looking.

I run over to him, dodging balls, ducking, jumping.

Duncan sees me running towards him. "Courtney did you see that sweet throw-"He turns his head and sees the ball. I jump in front of him and hold out my hands.

**Duncan's POV**

I open my eyes and see Courtney in front of me holding the dodge ball. She caught it. She's closing her eyes too, and then opens them suddenly. She's looks as surprised as me.

"Tyler you're out!" Mr. Tendent shouted to Tyler, staring in disbelief.

Tyler blinks and walks to the other out players.

Courtney brings the ball closer to her and turns around. "Watch out." She says coolly, hands me the ball, and swaggers back to Katie like she didn't just do one of the coolest things I've ever seen.

Holy Shit.

Tuesday; September 4; Lunch Time

Bridgette and Courtney sat at my table every day since they did the first. Geoff insisted every time, and hey I didn't mind it.

Bridgette walked up to our table alone today. "Hey guys, Courtney and I are going to come in a bit later, we have to go to the library to print a paper for next period. So we'll be late." She smiles.

"Okay! Have fun!" Geoff says a little too perky. Bridgette waves and jogs out the door.

"Jesus Geoff, just ask her out already." I state.

"I will…..someday." He says quietly.

"She's totally into you! You have nothing to lose." DJ says. I nod.

"Yeah, there's no use not asking her out, when she definitely likes you. _**Right, Duncan?**_" Gwen says to me slowly and loudly.

_Was she trying to tell me I should ask Courtney out? _"Um….yeah. I think Geoff should do it." I say.

Gwen sighs. "Yeah, the important thing is, is to take the chance. Like DJ said, she's into you."

Geoff was about to speak when Courtney and Bridgette walked up. "Hey guys!" Geoff says cheerfully.

Courtney had her hair down with a pink plastic headband. She wore a pink plaid skirt (A little short, I might add.), A white v-neck, and a pink vest with be-dazzled pink chucks. I appreciated the chucks but be-dazzled? Way to ruin a great thing.

Bridgette took the stop between Geoff and Courtney. Courtney took the spot by Gwen Bridgette. _Sit but me damn it!_

"So what we're you guys talking about?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff blushed. "Nothing! Just making…..movie plans! We wanted to go see a movie, do you guys wanna come?"

I actually had to hand it to Geoff. It played it off pretty well, and asked Bridgette out. Well, sort of.

"Sounds so fun! When?" Bridgette said. Courtney rolled her eyes.

Geoff looked at me. "Uh…..not a set day, probably Saturday though." He stated.

"Cool! I have soccer in the morning but other than that, I'm free." She smiled.

"You play soccer?" Geoff said.

Bridgette and Geoff when on gushing over soccer and each other.

"So Duncan, can you come to the movie?" Gwen asked.

I just wanted to know if Courtney was, if so, I'll be there. "Hm? Oh, I don't know. I'll have to check with my mom, I guess."

"Oh okay…" Gwen said quietly.

"Princess, you going?" I ask. "I might need you to save me from flying dodge balls again."

"I'll have to check my plans." She states, like she has so much shit to do. "I told you watch out, which means I'm not saving you anymore." She growls.

I smirk. "Well, I'm going to have to get your number to find out if you coming then."

"Ugh! No way, you'll prank call me or something!" She scoffed.

"I have everyone at this table's but yours." I say.

Courtney glaces at Bridgette. She nods. "Fine, whatever." She says. "I don't have paper though. Oops." She shrugs.

I hand her a pen and stick out my hand. "But I happen to have a hand."

She sighs, knowing I won and starts writing her number on my hand. "This ink is bad for the skin, you know?" She says finishing writing it and letting go of my hand.

I instantly missed her hand. "Well, I guess I'm just a badass."

888

**A/n: Review 3**

**Also I feel like I'm writing Duncan better than ever in this story. Weird O_O**


	3. The Movie

**A/N: Here we go new chapter, and not that delayed. *Pats own back.* **

**888**

**Courtney**

"What do you think? Jean shorts with the blue top or jean skirt with the blue top?" Bridgette asked holding up the two outfits.

I looked up from the magazine I was reading on her bed. "Jean shorts, blue top." I replied.

She smiled and began changing. "Tell me if you find a cool quiz in there! I always love those!"

I nodded and flipped through more pages. "Hey I found one." I called.

Bridgette tugged her top down and walked over. She read the title. "Is your crush into you? Just what I need!"

I giggled. "Some stupid test isn't going to prove anything. Geoff is into you. You're going on a date today!"

Bridgette grabbed a pen and plopped down on the bed next to me. "A date that you, Duncan, DJ and Gwen are all going to be on. My date is called a 'hangout.'"

"Still progress." I remarked.

"First question," Bridgette stated, "Do you talk to him daily?" She tapped the pen. "Yes." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Next question, does he have your number? Yes!" She said excitingly. "Do you hang out outside of school? As of today, yes!"

"Bridge, this is dumb-"

"Does he know where your locker is? Yup, he visits me a lot." She smiled.

"I know, you only told me a billion times." I smirked.

Bridgette playfully sticks her tongue out. "Last question, has he ever tried to hug/kiss/hold your hand?" Bridgette sighed. "That's why I'm doubting! He hasn't made a move Court."

"Geoff is just shy, he _really_ likes you. Trust me." I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh! Now let's do you and Duncan!" She claps her hands.

"Puh-lease. Don't you have some mascara to be applying? We're leaving soon."

Bridgette gasped. "Almost forgot!" she ran to the bathroom.

I looked down at the test. _Five for Five. _I thought.

**Duncan**

I arrived at the theater five minutes late. What? Being late was _cool._ I'm sure it made Courtney wonder where I was…..or who I was with. Or she would yell at me for being late because it's "Rude Duncan!" But hey, either way I was fine with it.

I pay for my ticket and skip the snacks. _I probably only missed the previews. _I thought. I ran anyway. I opened the door to theater six and scanned in the dark. I found the group in under and minute and raced up there. Courtney sat at the end next to Bridgette, who was next to Geoff who was next to DJ with Gwen on the end. I smirked and sat next to Courtney.

"You know, Duncan, being late is totally rude." Courtney remarked. _Called it._

"My other plans when longer than expected. " I lied. So I didn't have any other plans? Courtney didn't know that.

"Whatever." Courtney mumbled and ate her popcorn.

Throughout the movie, I managed to steal some popcorn away from her and after awhile she stopped caring.

"This movie sucks." I state.

"Agreed." Courtney replied. I was surprised Courtney was as bored as I was. DJ and Gwen looked into it and Geoff and Bridgette looked into _each other._

"Think anyone would notice if we left?" I ask, still watching the awful movie.

"Probably not." She replied. "I'm going to the bathroom." She whispered to Bridgette.

"Kay." She replied.

I looked at her funny as she walked away.

**888**

Five minutes later my phone buzzes with a text.

_Meet me outside. I seriously can't take that movie anymore._

_-Courtney_

I looked around. "Geoff, I'm gonna take a piss. Later." I say quickly. Geoff nods and I leave.

I walk out and Courtney is waiting for me. "I know exactly what we should do." I smirk.

Courtney looks worried. "what?" She asked curiously.

"There's a rated R movie just down this hall." I say.

"Absolutely not. R rated movies are for people eighteen and up. Last time I checked, we are thirteen."

"Come on, no one will even _see_ us! We can catch the ending if we hurry."

Courtney rubbed her arms, thinking. "Fine, whatever. But five minutes, that's it." She sighed.

I smirked, grabbed her wrist and ran to the theater two.

**Courtney**

Nobody looked at us as we walked in, everyone was too into the movie, which appeared to be a cartoon.

"Duncan, are you sure this is rated R? It's a cartoon." I remarked.

Duncan smiled huge. "Don't recognize the cartoon, Princess?"

Courtney stared at the screen and sat down. "No? Should I?"

Duncan plopped down beside me. "It's the _South Park _movie!"

My eyes grew huge; I could hear the fat character singing about someone being a bitch. "Duncan! This show is terrible and_ way_ too old for us!"

"Come on, this is _hilarious!_" Duncan replied, laughing.

"This is immature and in bad taste. I'm out of here!" I whispered.

**Duncan**

Okay, so _maybe _I knew this movie was the movie I've been waiting _two weeks_ to see. Truth is, mommy dearest wouldn't take me, I saw our outing as a _perfect way_ to sneak in and spend some time with Courtney.

I laughed at Cartman's singing.

"This is immature and in bad taste. I'm out of here!" Courtney whispered.

_Oh no you don't. _I grabbed her arm. "You said five minutes. So I get _five minutes_."

Courtney scoffed and tore her hand away, and sat down. "Five minutes." She repeated.

**888**

Fifthteen minutes later, Courtney says, "Okay, it's been five minutes. We should get back."

_We should have been make ten minutes ago. _I thought. I smirked as Courtney and I walked out. I swear I heard her little giggles next to me throughout the whole thing. Courtney and I walked through the hall towards theater six.

"Courtney?" I heard a voice say.

Courtney and I turned around. I saw the next kid, Justin Polyforth. I glared at him.

Courtney smiled. "Hey Justin!"

Justin walked towards us. "Funny running into you here! Hey…..Duncan? Right?"

She glared harder. "Yeah." I said quickly.

"Sorry man, still learning everyone's names." He beamed. "Courtney I was going to text you-" _**He has her number?**_"About our science lab, but since you're here, did we have to do questions-"

I frowned his and Courtney's conversion out. _Why does __**he**__ have her number? She looked happy to run into him. Damn it! He won't have her._

I grabbed Courtney's hand and swear I saw her blush. "Sorry Jason. We have a movie to be getting back to."

"It's Justin."

"Whatever." I said coolly pulling Courtney back to the theater.

"Rude much?" She scowled. "We were talking."

"You're the one who wanted to get back so bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Duncan. And let me go!" She said pulling her hand out from mine. She walked ahead.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. _Snotty bitch. Who needs her? _I thought. _Oh right…..I do._

**888**

**A/N: Cheesy. XD Review huns! BTW I watched the South Park Movie last night and laughed my ass off, seriously love that show XD**


	4. The Letter

**AN: Hey guys new chapter of my current favorite story! Seriously it's not even a struggle to write this it comes so naturally! I love it XD **

**And I don't mean to sound picky or anything but this story has 12 reviews right now and I'm a bit disappointed because I think this is my best story yet, even if it is simple. SO I am asking you to please review if you read, I love the critics too, it helps me write better! Thanks so much to those of you who did review, it means a lot!**

**So on with the chapter!**

**888**

**Courtney**

_Save and print. _I thought as I hit "Print" on the library computer. Beautifully done, if I might add.

"Courtney?" I hear behind my seat. I turn around to see Trent Oakson. Tall, dark hair, green eyes, and total sweetheart.

"Hey Trent." I smile. "What's up?"

Trent blushed and rubbed his neck. "Nothing, I was just hoping you would do me a favor."

"What favor?" I raised my eyebrow.

He took the seat next to me. "So you and Gwen are friends right?"

I tapped my chin. "Well, sorta…..I sit with her at lunch."

Trent smiled. "I was just, uh, hoping you could give this to her."

Trent handed me a piece of paper with "Gwen" written on it.

Trent blushed really red. "I just, really like her. I guess." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm just having trouble telling her. So I thought it would be easier to write out. Besides she's always around Duncan and…."

I stop Trent. "Sure Trent. I'll give it to Gwen for you."

Trent smiled big. "Thank you so much Courtney!" And hugged me.

I patted his back awkwardly.

**Duncan**

I walk into the library. Bridgette kept nagging about Courtney, so I, being a gentleman, offered to check on her.

The first thing I see is Trent Oakson hugging Courtney.

_Are you kidding me? Trent now?! _

Trent pulled away, said something to Courtney before walking away.

I walk up. "Got a boyfriend, Princess?"

Courtney jumped in her seat. "No!" She stated.

**Courtney**

I looked down at the paper. _Gwen and I aren't great friends. It would kind of awkward to give this to her. But Duncan is good friends with her. _

Then I remember what Trent said before he left.

_Flashback_

_Trent pulled away from me. "And I'd really appreciate you not telling anyone about this. The card…isn't signed. But I'm going to tell her. Just a few days after she gets the note. But you won't tell right?"_

"_Secret's safe with me." I smile._

_Back to reality _

"What's the paper Princess?" Duncan leans over to me.

"Oh, uh, um, it's….for Gwen! It's an invitation for a, uh...sleepover!" I try to say coolly.

"And where's my invite?" Duncan smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Can you give it to her for me? I've got to….go to the bathroom."

Duncan takes the note. "Sure. Sure." He waves the air.

"Thanks Duncan." I stand and walk away. I turn around. "Oh, and tell her to open it in private!"

**Duncan**

I walk back in the cafeteria. I check the time. _Princess missed all of lunch!_

Gwen is the only one left at our table. I sit down.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask.

She looks up from her book. "They left lunch early. Homework and stuff."

I nod and remember the note. The bell rings. _Shit, if I'm late to class again, Mr. Yealing will murder me._

I hand Gwen the note. "Hey this is for you. I gotta run, but open that in private okay?" I said.

Gwen nodded. "Okay." She smiles.

I run out.

**Courtney**

I walk into health class to see Gwen bright red, reading Trent's letter. _At least Duncan did his job. _I thought.

I plopped next to Bridgette who was in front of Gwen, who was going on about Geoff. Two minutes later, Trent comes over.

"Hey Courtney. Bridgette." He said.

Birdgette waved.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering," He looked at Bridgette. "If you gave **Tommy **that** money** I needed to pay him back."

"Oh, don't worry Trent, _Tommy _got the _money_. He looked _pretty_ happy too." I respond.

"Really?" Trent smiled. "Thanks Courtney." The bell rang. "See ya!" He sat back in his seat.

We waved. "Trent was acting funny huh?" Bridgette said. "He seemed….nervous?"

"I thought he was normal." I reply.

"Oh my god, would if he _likes_ you!" She squealed.

"Whatever Bridge." I giggle at her unknowing.

Mrs. Ashton walks in with Duncan close behind.

"Take your seat Duncan, we will talk _after_ class." She scolded.

Duncan rolled his eyes and sat behind me, next to Gwen.

**Duncan**

Mrs. Ashton voice was painful to hear so I zoned her out. I was half asleep when I feel a tap on my back.

"Duncan, I need to talk you something." Gwen said.

I lay my head back down. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it's important." Gwen said. "Please?"

"Alright what?"

"I….I-I like you too." Gwen said quietly.

"Wha?"

"I like you Duncan…..a lot."

"Where did this-" I started.

"Duncan! Do you want two detentions?" Mrs. Ashton asked me.

"Geez, sorry." I replied.

**888**

I got a detention after class, but that was the least of my worries.

"_I like you Duncan….a lot."_

The words kept ringing in my ears. This was wrong, totally wrong. Gwen is my best friend; I mean I like her, but _**not**_ like that. And for some reason she's really sure I feel the same way.

"Earth to Duncan?" I hear someone say. Courtney was opening her locker next to mine. "Are you okay? You're pretty out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the end of the day I guess." I lied.

"So, uh, are you and Gwen…_like a thing?" _She asked.

"_A thing? _Like dating? No." I respond.

"Oh, just wondering because you guys are always together and stuff." Courtney said quickly.

"Don't worry Princess," I closed and locked my locker. "I'm totally available whenever you're ready to admit you like me."

"As if." She slams her locker, locks it, and stomps out of the school.

I smirk and follow her.

**888**

**AN: Courtney knows Trent likes Gwen, but Duncan thinks Trent likes Courtney. Gwen thinks the note is from Duncan and gets excited. But Duncan doesn't know the note is a love letter because he thinks is a sleepover party invite from Courtney so he's all confused. Trent doesn't know Duncan gave Gwen the note because he thinks Courtney gave it to her. Phew. **

**MIDDLE SCHOOL DRAMA BABIES. **

**I love this story though, I'm proud of it too so yay!**

**Review please and thanks for reading!**


	5. Girl Power

A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!

**Tumblr:**

**888**

**Duncan**

I flipped the next page on the third boring magazine. "Uncle Reggie, I'm bored." I sighed. "Come on, we're in a freakin' dojo and you won't let me fight anyone?"

"Your mother said to keep you away from fighting, Duncan. Besides, you'll interrupt my students. Karate isn't just _fighting_-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this one before." I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't help my boredom."

"If you're that bored, I know something you can do."

**Courtney**

"You did wonderful today, students." Sensei said.

"Thank you Sensei." We all replied.

"Class is dismissed. I'll see you all at the tournament tomorrow."

My classmates all grabbed their bags and chatted. I quickly grabbed my bag; I had my cooking class in twenty minutes!

I open the doors to see a certain green-haired boy mopping the floor.

"This sucks." He muttered.

"Duncan?" I said surprised.

He turned and smirked. "I'm so glad you're here Princess. I was dying of boredom. Really, though, are you stalking me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I am** not** _stalking_ you. I take karate here. The better question is, _what are you doing here?"_

"My Uncle owns the joint. Mommy dearest is out working and he's 'watching me.' Complete bull, if you ask me. I can take care of myself."

"I won't trust you alone either, your mother sounds smart."

"Whatever, what _really matters_ and now you can hang out with me until my mom comes to get me."

"Can't." I replied bluntly. "Cooking class in fifteen minutes, which I need to be getting to." I walked towards the door.

"Skip it." He said grabbing my arm. "I promise I'm more fun." He winked.

I pulled my arm away. "I've never _missed a class_ or _been late_, which is why I need to go _**now**_. Goodbye Duncan." I said and quickly walked to my father's car.

**888**

I got out of my cooking class an hour later with eight missed calls. From Duncan. I sighed and dialed his number.

"Courtney, thank God!" He said.

"What do you want?"

"My Uncle left me in charge and I'm totally stuck, he's teaching a class and told me don't interrupt. People keep coming up to me and asking questions and wanting to buy the crappy manuals and asking where the bathroom is! How am I suppose to know?!"

"Well, they think you're working there so-"

"You know this place better than I do, I've been here twice, three times tops, and I don't know anything! Please help me!"

I hopped in my dad's car. I thought for a minute, I didn't really have anything better to do… "Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

"Yes! Thank you!" He said gladly.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya." I hung up. "Dad, I need to help a friend down at the dojo."

**Duncan**

"You are so lucky I came." Courtney mumbled, shelving the books. "And you lied, it isn't that busy."

"I swear there were more people." I lied. White lies never hurt anyone. "Anyway, I didn't think you would be the fighting type."

"Karate isn't just fighting, Duncan. Its-"

"Man, you sound like my uncle." I laughed.

"And what do you mean, 'not the fighting type'? What does the fighting type look like?" She shot a glare.

"I guess like me." I smirked. "I guess thought you were….sassy." I said, thinking of the right word. "But you still couldn't win against someone like…."

"Someone like?" She said angrily.

"Me."

Courtney glared at me and stopped shelving. She got right up to my face. "I'll have you know, _Dun-can, _I've beat _plenty_ of people in better shape _than you."_

"Yeah, I'd expect you to win against the girls."

She was furious. I would stop, but she was so cute when she's angry. "I said 'people' Duncan. Includes _boys and girls_. And just so we're clear_, I'm_ at the top of _my _class and _I'm_ going to win _my_ tournament tomorrow! Something that _you,_ could never do!"

"Okay Okay, geez Courtney take a chill pill."

She glared at me once more before returning to work. Great job, Duncan. You've pissed her off. That's what you get for not stopping yourself.

**Courtney**

The rest of work was awkward, Sensei came back after about an hour or so, and I took the chance to leave. Typical Duncan, thinking just because I'm a girl I can't fight.

_The Next Day…_

"It's so big!" Melissa said to me as they walked into the community center. Melissa is a friend of mine I met in karate.

"Yeah, I thought it would smaller like all the previous ones." I replied. This center was much bigger than all the rest. Melissa and I went and put our bags down in the locker room then went to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Princess!" I heard as Melissa and I walked and chatted towards the group.

I sighed and turned. "What _are you_ doing here?"

"Who's this?" Melissa asked.

"Duncan. And I'm here because my mom needs Uncle Reggie to 'watch me' again." He said shamefully.

"I'm Melissa. Sensei is your Uncle? Too Weird!"

"Great, now that everyone knows each other, Melissa and I have to have to go to the group now. Bye Duncan." I said annoyed.

"Nice meeting you!" Melissa said, walking in the gym behind me. "Courtney, he was so cute! Is he single?"

I sighed. "You really don't want to get into that."

**Duncan**

"And the winner is Courtney Mason!" The announcer said at the final match. It was a long day but Courtney made it to the final two and beat the boy a year older than her. She won the whole tournament, just like she said she could.

Courtney shook hands with the boy. It was a close one, I had my doubts. She walked back to her team and they all cheered. She went up to the stage and claimed the trophy. She handed it to Uncle Reggie when she got back.

I was standing out of the way, watching the team celebrate. Courtney saw me and gave me a smirk, one that said, "_Told you so."_

I smirked back and she broke the eye contact.

**Courtney**

After celebrating, I waited outside for my mom to come pick me up. She was late which was unusual, but I sat outside waiting patiently.

A group of three boys about the same age as me walked towards me. "Hey." The first one said.

"Um…hi," I replied. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah you do." He said. "I was in the tournament."

I remembered, I had beat him in the fifth match. "Oh."

"That trophy," He stated. "should be _mine._"

I stood up. "_Should be._ But is not. Maybe next time."

"You got lucky. That's it." He smirked. "Don't think you're such a hot shot."

"Really lucky? Because this is my eighth trophy, so I'd call it more than luck." I shot back.

He laughed. "You seem smart. What are the odds one against three?"

**Duncan**

"Uncle Reggie lets go already! I wanna go home!" I yelled. He was talking with another adult, so I knew this would be awhile. I decided to go outside for some air.

I walked outside and hear coughing. "Hello?" I say. I walk down the stairs. I see a person leaned up against the steps, obviously hurt.

"Whoa!" I said and rush over, it looks like this person's pretty beat up. "You okay dude?"

The person wheezes and turns over, it's Courtney.

"Courtney!? What happened?!" I ask. "Never mind!" I help her up and put her arm around my shoulder. "Can you walk? We need to get you inside!"

She nodded. "I…I can walk."

I lead her into the locker room and help her down. "I'll go get my Uncle."

"Wait! Don't. I'm fine." She says.

"Courtney you have bruises and cuts all over you! You want me to just leave you?!"

"M….my parents won't let me do karate anymore if they knew; they're already against it, that's why they don't come to the meets. Sensei would have to tell my parents. Please don't."

I stopped. "This is crazy."

"Please."

"Fine." I say and walk to the sink and get some tissue. I get the tissue wet and grab an ice pack out of the fridge and walk over to her. "We still have to clean you up, you're parents would notice."

Courtney nodded and reached for the tissue. "Ouch." She said clutching her side.

I put the tissue on Courtney's cut face and hold it. "What happened?" I handed her the ice pack.

Courtney looked ashamed and put the ice pack on her side. "Some…..some boys from the tournament, were angry I won and they didn't. So they beat me up when no one was around."

I blinked. "How many?"

"Three." She looked down. "So embarrassing. I'm the best on my team; I should have been able to do it."

"There were three guys. I couldn't have." I said.

She smiled a little. "Thanks." She blushed. "I guess it is good to have you around."

I felt my face get redder than hers. _What is happening to me? _I looked away. "Yeah, well, you're welcome."

Courtney's phone buzzed. "I got a text from my mom. She's here."

I helped Courtney up. "You'll be okay?"

Courtney cracked her neck. "I just need some sleep. I guess if she asks about the cuts, I'll say I tripped."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

She picked up her bag. "Thank you again. Really I owe you one."

"Whatever." I say trying to sound cool. Courtney came up to be and hugged me, and I swear my heart stopped.

"It's not 'nothing'." She said pulling away. "Don't be so modest." She laughed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved and walked towards her car.

"Yeah. See ya." I waved back.

Maybe I should spend more time with Uncle Reggie.

**888**

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!


	6. The Dance Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! Enjoy!**

**Courtney**

Bridgette finished putting the last rubber band in her braces. "These stupid things won't even let _me eat_ correctly."

"It's all worth it when it's over." I replied. "By the way, did you turn in your money for the trip yet?"

"I did last Friday. I'm super excited to go to Springfield in a month!" She replied excitingly.

"I'm turning it in today. I'm eager about it too."

"Eager about what?" Someone behind us said.

We turn around to see Justin smiling at us.

"The trip to Springfield!" Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah! You both are going?" He asked.

We nodded. "That's cool." He replied.

The bus stopped and we all stood up to get off. "I'm glad you're going, Courtney." Justin said to me before hopping off the bus.

Bridgette squealed. "He's into you! The hottest guy in school is into _you!"_

I was frozen. "No, come on. Look at him; he could date a high school student."

"But, he doesn't want to, he wants you! Who knows maybe he'll even ask you out soon!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sure Bridge."

**Duncan**

"Duncan!" I heard behind me when I walked into school. It was Trent.

"What's up?" I replied.

"_What's up? _Nothing much, just that you stole the girl I obviously have a crush on!" He said angrily.

"Wha-" Trent grabbed my shirt and held it tight. What has gotten into him? We've barely ever talked, and the girl he likes I stole? Did he mean….Courtney?

"Don't play dumb! I made it obvious and you just swoop in and…and take her!" He yelled, people were staring us, obviously wanting a fight.

I am not about to lose Courtney to this asshole. I smirked. "What's done is done, _buddy. _Sorry she likes me better." I spat.

"I'll kill yo-!"

"Trent Tenors! My office **now!" **Mrs. Bailey exclaimed.

Trent stared at her for a minute, threw me down and stomped to her office.

"Dude!" Geoff yelled, getting through the crowd and helping me up. "What just happened?"

I looked around, everyone was still watching. "I'll….tell you later." I glared at the crowd. Everyone scurried away to class.

**888**

"I heard what happened." Was the first thing Courtney said to me that day at lockers.

"Word gets around fast." I replied grabbing a book.

"What is wrong with _you?" _

"_Me? _He jumped me!"

Courtney opened her mouth to say something. I guess I won that argument. We were silent for a while until she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm…fine." Lie. I wasn't fine, someone else liked Courtney and he almost beat me up for liking her too. Stupid Trent.

"I'm honestly curious, what was the fight over?"

I froze and could feel myself blush. "Uh…I pranked him. T.P.'d his house. I guess he found out."

She glared at me. "You're stupid. Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't like Trent and T. is fun."

Courtney rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Hey Bridge wait up!" She called to Bridgette, walking into homeroom.

**Courtney**

"You know," I said, catching up to Bridgette, "The girls-ask-guys dance _**is**_ tonight."

Bridgette gave me a confused look. "And?"

"I know a certain _someone_ who would just _love_ for _you _to ask that certain _someone."_

"If you're suggesting I ask Geoff to the dance _again_, then no." She replied, sitting at her desk.

I took the seat next to her. "Come on Bridge_, I'm_ even getting tired of waiting for you two to get together. He would say yes."

"How do you know? He could say no!"

"Are you kidding? He's totally into you!" I sighed. "You have been avoiding this the whole week!"

Bridgette shook her head. "Yeah, and you've been bothering me about it for the past week! Would if he says no? That would be so embarrassing!"

"What would be so embarrassing?" Duncan says, sneaking up behind us.

I jump. "Don't do that! We did not invite you into this conversion!" I snap.

"Harsh, Princess." He says, pulling up a seat.

I roll my eyes. "Courtney," Bridgette says, "Why don't you ask Justin?"

**Duncan**

"Why would she do that?" I perk up. I sound _way_ too interested.

"Justin is into Courtney! Why wouldn't she ask him, he's gorgeous!" Bridgette swoons.

"He's not that good-loo-" I start.

"Well, Bridge if he's so 'gorgeous'" Courtney air quotes. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he wants you, not me!" She giggles.

Courtney is about to respond when the loudspeaker goes, "Courtney Mason, to the front office, Courtney Mason."

"Come on Courtney, what'ja do this time?" I joke.

"Funny." She says before walking away.

**Courtney**

"Bridgette!" I call out to her. "Great news! We're decorating for the dance!"

"_We're?"_ She replies confused.

"Yes, as in both of us! I can't do it alone, please?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Fine, it might be fun. Who else is helping?"

"Well, I was thinking we could ask Geoff. Y'know, it would be the perfect time to ask him a certain question." I started.

"Would you keep it down? Someone could hear you!"

"Sorry. So I have your permission to ask him for help?" I asked sweetly.

"….Fine, but don't try to make me ask him because it is not happening!"

I nodded and we walked into the cafeteria and sat down in our usual spots, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ were all sitting eating already.

"Where's Gwen?" Bridgette asked, during the time we spent at lunch, Gwen and Bridgette became fairly good friends. Bridgette had told me Gwen and I would get along great.

"She told me she has homework to finish in the library." DJ said.

"So, DJ and Geoff," I started. "I was wondering if you guys would help Bridgette and I set up the dance after school today."

"Whoa, I think you forgot to ask someone else for help." Duncan says.

"I don't think I did." I add. "Well, maybe Trent and Gwen would want to help but-"

"Hello?! I meant me. You aren't so smart are you Princess?" He laughs.

"Hello?! I was being sarcastic! I didn't ask you on purpose." I say.

Duncan nudges DJ and Geoff. "Oh, well we're not helping if Duncan isn't going." DJ pipes up. Geoff nods.

I rub my head. "Fine," Duncan smirks. "But only because I need the help. After school in the gym at four. And don't be late."

**A/N: Review! Part 2 coming soon!**


	7. The Dance Part 2

**AN: THIS TOOK FOREVER OH MY GOSH. AND IT TURNED OUT SUCKY. HOMAGAWD I'M SORRY. I HATE MYSELF JUST AS MUCH THIS YOU HATE ME. BUT IT IF HELPS A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS ONE. SO GET YOUR DRAMA HELMETS.**

**IN OTHER NEWS, (that is not in caps) this story is starting wrap up. I planned to make this a huge story that kind of never ends and has no plot but look what happened. Sigh. NONE THE LESS, I still love this story and will finish it. That's a promise. Really, hold it against me.**

**IN OTHER NEWS AGAIN, I HAVE SEASON 5 NEWS. So a while ago I posted that Duncan was in season 5, ( he's not confirmed exactly, but the Total Drama Facebook page pretty much gave it away) and we have other characters now. So we have Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Mike, Cameron, Gwen, Sierra, and Zoey. And that's all we know! It's Hero Vs. Villains. Christian Potenza (voice of Chris) has a video out about season 5 so check out his Youtube channel for more info. Any questions or wanna get my sources? Message me, I'm happy to help! **

**Courtney**

"They're late!" I shout, pacing back and forth. "We need to get this started, like yesterday!"

Bridgette's on the bleachers, taking bites of her PB&J sandwich. "I can text Geoff if you want-" Just then DJ, Duncan, and Geoff walk in laughing their butts off. The nerve!

"I'm sorry boys," I stated sweetly, "Did I not say the gym at _four? _And did I not say **don't be late?!"**

"Chill Courtney," Geoff says, "We're like five minutes late."

"Might wanna check your watch again, it's five. You're an **hour **late." I hand them boxes. "Forget it; just carry those to the DJ booth." They do as I say and head over there.

"You okay Court?" Bridgette asks, wiping the crumbs from her sandwich on the floor. Pet peeve.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed." I grab the streamers. "Let's hang these up."

**888**

It's six and the gym is almost done. All that's left is the food and drinks in the staff kitchen.

"Bridge, you can go home and get ready for the dance." I say as she tapes her last streamer to the wall. "You've done a lot."

"I can stay its o-"

"Really, go." I smile. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Thanks Courtney." She smiles and walks out.

I walk over to where the boys are. "One of you needs to help me bring in the food and drinks. Any volunteers?"

"I'll help you, sweetheart." Duncan says slyly.

"I was afraid of that." I sigh. "Geoff and DJ you guys can go, thanks for the help. Duncan, let's go."

Duncan and I exit the gym and start making our way to the kitchen. "So what's up with Justin?"

"I don't know, what _is_ up with Justin?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I mean, do you like him?"

"Don't believe everything Bridgette says." I state plainly. "Even if I did like him, he doesn't like me."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Duncan replies.

I'm caught off guard, it sounds like he's saying I'd be a great girlfriend to someone. "W-what do you mean?"

"You shouldn't downgrade yourself." He rubbed his neck. "….You'd be a great girlfriend."

I could feel myself blushing. I'd never heard anything like this before, and I certainly never thought I'd hear it from Duncan. When I looked at him, he looked like a whole new person, same physical features but different somehow, like I'd had been missing a whole part of him even thinking I knew him all this time. Without even realizing it, we ended up by the staff kitchen. "W-we're here." I fumble with the keys, but finally get the door open. Why am I stuttering and messing up with the keys? Why do I feel so different all of the sudden? Why do I feel like he's the only person I want to be around? Did….I like Duncan?

"Hey Princess, are these the things you're looking for?" Duncan said, holding up some chips and punch.

"Uh, yeah. That's them." I said, making me way over there. I grabbed the chip bags. "Let's go."

**888**

"Just one more girls!" Mom said, snapping the last picture of Bridgette and me.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said, impatiently.

"Do I look okay Court?" Bridgette asked me. She was wearing ocean blue, the color that looks best on her, with white wedges. The top of her dress was covered in white gems and bottom popped out. Her hair was in a nice ponytail and she was wearing white feather earrings.

"You look amazing." I smiled and thought about my own dress. It is a one shoulder black dress with white boarders, simple, but I liked it. My hair was curled and I borrowed a white flower clip from Bridgette to pin the left side back. I wore black pumps with white bows on the toe. _I hope Duncan will like it._ I thought. No! I can't like _him. _We're not compatible, we're complete opposites, and it just wouldn't work out. No matter how much I liked him. I just have to keep pretending to dislike him. "Well, let's get going." I smile.

**888**

Bridgette and I arrive just when the first song plays. The gym looks great with the twinkling lights DJ put up, the gold streamers Bridgette and Geoff did, and the banner saying "Under the Lights", the dance theme, Duncan hung up.

"The place looks great Courtney!" Sadie said to me, arriving with Katie.

"I know! It really sparkles!" Katie agreed.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette helped a lot."

Bridgette blushed as the girls said good job to her and then went to dance. I looked around for Duncan, but he didn't show up yet.

"Looking for someone?" Bridgette asked as I turned my head everywhere.

"What? Oh….no. Just admiring the great job you did."

"Aw, stop it." Just then a new song came on. "Let's dance!" Bridgette exclaimed, pulling me to the dance floor.

**Duncan**

Geoff stuffs his face with chips. "So…have you guys seen Bridgette around yet?"

DJ shakes his head while I pretend to scan the gym, when I very well knew were Bridgette was, dancing with Courtney on the dance floor. After a few minutes of fake searching, I finally say, "She's on the dance floor with Courtney."

**Courtney**

After the song ends Bridgette and I go to the refreshments table to get punch. Bridgette is pulling at her dress. "Are you sure I look okay? I saw Geoff walk in a little while ago!"

I roll my eyes playfully. "You look great. Really."

Bridgette looks behind me and smiles. "Hi Justin."

I turn to see Justin smiling his million dollar smile at us. "Hi. Bridgette, do you mind if I steal Courtney for a minute?" He takes my hand.

"No!" She says a little _too _loudly. "Not _at all."_

"Thanks." Justin says and guides me over to a gym corner where his popular friends are chatting at a nearby table. He takes both my hands, "Courtney, I really like you. And I'd really like for you to be my girlfriend." Before I could say anything he speaks again, "We would like to invite you to sit with us at lunch every day too."

I know how things go if you sit with the popular crowd. It happened to Lindsay last year. As a way of putting it nicely, Lindsay isn't the _sharpest _crayon in the box. Which is probably why Heather decided to make Lindsay her sidekick, she's do whatever Heather told her to. Heather made sure Lindsay wouldn't hang around Katie and Sadie, her old friends, anymore. Now Lindsay can't even remember their names. Well, maybe that could just be because she can't remember _anybody's _name, but that's beside the point. If I chose to sit with them, I'd never talk to Bridgette and everyone else ever again.

"I'd like to thank you for the offer," I looked at the food table and saw Geoff sticking peanuts in his mouth while Duncan counts. Bridgette stands a couple feet away with DJ looking worried with him.

"Twenty-two! Twenty-three! Come on Geoff!" He shouted.

I smiled. "But I just don't feel that way about you." I look down. "I'm sorry."

Justin's good-natured smile fades into a scowl. "Fine," He lets go of my hands. "Suit yourself." He leaves me there and returns to his spot at the table.

"What a joke! She thinks she's too good for us!" I hear Heather say as I walk back to my friends.

"So what's the point in this?" I ask Bridgette as Geoff stuffs more peanuts in his mouth.

Bridgette takes my hand and squeezes it. "He's trying to beat a previous record. He could easily choke!" She says squeezing my hand even tighter. "What did Justin want? Ask you out finally?"

"Yeah," I smile. "And he invited me to eat lunch with him and the popualrs everyday."

Bridgette takes her eyes off to Geoff and faces me. "What? You're going out with Justin then?"

I shake my head. "Nah. He's all looks and no personality. Besides I couldn't leave all….this." I point to the boy's crazy antics.

Bridgette hugs me. "Good." Suddenly Geoff spits out all the peanuts in his mouth, then takes a huge breath of air. Duncan cracks up. "Ew." Bridgette and I say at the same time.

"Alright everybody!" The DJ calls out. "Last song of the night, grab that special someone and take slow."

Geoff regains his composure. "Bridgette, um…you wanna dance?" He says nervously.

Bridgette blushes slightly. "Sure." She smiles huge at me as she walks away.

"Ahem." I hear behind me. "I thought about it, and I've decided to _let you_ dance with me."

I roll my eyes. "Are you asking me to dance, Duncan?"

"Oh fine," He smirked. "But only because you begged."

Well, one dance couldn't hurt.

We walked to the dance floor in silence. I had never danced with anyone besides my father at a daddy-daughter Girl Scout grade in the third grade, so I was pretty lost. I looked around at everyone else dancing, some were far apart and awkward, and others were too close, making everyone else uncomfortable. Duncan put his hand at my waist and took the other one in his hand. I put the hand he wasn't holding on his shoulder. Technically, we were allowed to be dancing this close but the teacher chaperones were at the punch bowl, laughing about who knows what. And maybe I didn't mind.

Duncan starts laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked confused. Was he laughing at my dancing?

"Geoff." He chuckles more. "The dude doesn't even know how much he likes Bridgette."

I smile. "Yeah, Bridgette never has really admitted to liking him, but it's _painfully_ oblivious."

"If they're both so into each other," Duncan says.

"Why don't they," I continue afterwards, turning away from Geoff and Bridgette and looking at Duncan instead, who is already staring at me.

"Kiss already…" Duncan finishes, leaning into me. I lead in and…

_**SLAM!**_

All eyes turn to the direction of the noise. A faint sobbing is heard in the hallway. Everyone mumbles turning back to their dance partner. Bridgette says something to Geoff and runs out into the hall.

I turn to Duncan, "I should…go see what's up. If Bridge needs any help. Thanks for the dance though." I smile awkwardly and fast walk to the hallway.

I open the door to hear crying and Bridgette's voice. "It's okay Gwen."

_Gwen? _I turn the corner to find Bridgette holding Gwen, who is crying her eyes out.

"_It's all h-her fault!"_ She points at me.

"Gwen, Courtney didn't know…"

"_Yeah right!"_ Her voice cracks. "Duncan says he likes me, then slow dances with her when he and I are basically a couple!"

_He said her likes her?! _"Gwen," I start.

"Save it! _I hate you."_ She spat. Bridgette leads her out to the front of the school. I can't just have her walk away like this!

"You've got it all wrong Gwen!" I shout. "I don't nor will I ever have feelings for Duncan. There is nothing between us." She continued to walk out without turning around to look at me or acknowledge what I just said.

I sigh and turn around to see Duncan, standing in silence. He heard _every word_ I said. I try to say something but I can't form the words. For the first time ever, I'm speechless.

He gives me a slow nod, signaling he got the message. He turns and walks back into the gym, leaving me to self-pity.

**AN: I'm sorry it was a long with for a stupid chapter. But stuff happened. Stuff and things. (Plus it was longer than usual. What up.)**

**Courtney, you dun goofed up. BE STRAIGHT WITH YOUR FEELINGS GURL. AIN'T NO ONE GONNA JUDGE YOU. **

**Next chapter soon (hopefully)**

**~Lauren**


	8. Making Things Right?

**AN: Hi readers! So first of all, I'm again sorry for the delay, the beginning of this chapter was hard to write, but I finally finished! Don't Change is coming to its climax which means it's ending soon. I'm guessing 2-3 more chapters plus an epilogue. These next chapters shouldn't take as long as this one did (but who knows?). School is ending soon so expect some summer stories in the near future! **

**Don't forget to review, thanks!**

**888**

**Courtney**

I woke up Saturday morning later than usual. I didn't want to get out of bed, or get out of my room knowing I messed everything up. Bridgette hasn't called or texted me about what happened last night, she must be mad at me too.

"Courtney?" Delia said from outside my room, "Can I come in?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

She opened the door and saw me laying in bed, curled up in a ball. She sat down on the end of my bed. "I guess I shouldn't ask about the dance then."

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure I can help." Delia asked. Delia was always there for me, it wouldn't hurt to ask her advice on things.

I sat up. "Okay," I sighed. "It all started with this boy…."

**888**

I told her everything to first meeting Duncan to last night's soap opera.

"And now everyone is mad at me. I haven't even gotten a call from Bridgette!" I sighed.

"Court things may seem bad now, but they will get better, but it depends on you to make them okay for everyone." Delia said. "You should tell Duncan how you feel."

"I can't. It's just too little too late."

"You can. You have to be honest with yourself, and to do that you need to tell him." Delia stated. "I think Bridgette will forgive you if you explain what happened, your friendship with her is strong, she'll understand." Delia sighed. "As for Gwen…"

"I can't tell her about Trent. That would be breaking a promise which would cause even more problems."

"You shouldn't tell her about Trent unless he gives you permission. I think its best you be honest with her, tell her you like Duncan too and you're sorry for hurting her."

Delia was right, being honest with everyone might not get everyone to like me again, but it's the right thing to do. "Okay, I'll do it."

**888**

"Bridgette!" I called to her when I walked into school. "Look I know you're mad at me but-"

"Courtney, I'm not mad at you." Bridgette said. "I know what happened wasn't your fault."

"Really?" I gave a relieved sigh. "Wait, why didn't you call me? I was so worried we weren't friends anymore!"

"I'm sorry, I got home later than I said I would on the night of the dance, my parents took my phone away." Bridgette said, taking her seat in homeroom.

I sat next to her. "It's fine." I sighed. "I'm going to tell Duncan how I feel about him."

"How _do _you feel?"

I thought about that question. "I like him, but…"

"But?"

"I think it's too late. My pride got in the way of us." I said quietly. This was so embarrassing to admit, even to Bridgette. How was I going to tell Duncan if I couldn't even tell Bridgette, my best friend?

"And what about Gwen?"

"I feel awful but I can't stop myself from liking him. I'm going to tell her the truth and apologize, it's all I can do."

"So then, when are you planning to tell them?"

"Gwen, hopefully today during lunch. Duncan, sometime during the trip to Springfield this week." I state.

"Well, I'm proud of you. And if you want to talk afterwards, let me know."

"Thanks Bridge." And with that, the bell rang.

**888**

Lunch came faster than I hoped. Bridgette and I didn't sit with Duncan and Geoff today, and neither did Gwen. She sat alone in at a table, silently eating her food.

"Wish me luck." I said to Bridgette and headed towards Gwen's table.

I sat down and she slowly looked up from her food. She started to stand up. "Look," I put my hand out. "I just want to talk to you. Please?"

Gwen froze for a while, and then sat back down. "What."

"I….. lied on that night. I do like Duncan." I started. "I shouldn't have lied to you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really mean that."

Gwen looked like she was in deep thought. "I thought you were lying." She sighed. "I appreciate your apology and I guess I accept it, but this doesn't mean we're friends."

I nodded slightly. "I understand, I'd be mad at me too."

Gwen looked upset. She started to tear up.

"Gwen? A-are you okay?" I asked at the sudden crying.

She wiped her face. "Duncan just doesn't like me. I'm still getting over it. I mean, I really thought he liked me when he gave me that letter-"

"Letter?" It couldn't be.

"He gave me a letter a while ago saying he liked me, but then after I told him I felt the same way, he pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about. I figured he was just shy about it, but I just he was just playing with my emotions. Heartless jerk. You know what? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Gwen's mood changed from upset to furious in a snap. She stood up loudly, grabbed her smoothie, and stomped her to former lunch table.

_When I gave Duncan that letter to give to Gwen, she thought Duncan was admitting he liked her when really it was from Trent. _ _So Duncan has no idea that he hurt Gwen at all, which means she is going to go-oh no._

I stood up and raced over to the table but it was too late. Gwen stood right next to Duncan.

"This is for messing with me, jerk!" Gwen said angrily before pouring her cherry smoothie all over Duncan's head. She spun on her heel and walked back to her table as everyone turned to watch the drama. Laughs were heard through the cafeteria. Duncan and I made eye contact before he and Geoff got up and out into the hall.

Bridgette ran up to me. "What just happened?!"

I face palmed. "_I _just made things **worse."**

**888**

**AN: Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	9. Universe's Advice

**Courtney**

It has been two days since Gwen poured cherry smoothie all over Duncan's head in front of the whole school. I haven't tried talking to either of them, what's the point? I'm only going to make things worse.

"This is the longest bus ride ever." Bridgette yawned. "I mean I knew the trip to Springfield would be long but not this long."

"Uh-huh." I brushed Bridgette off.

"Look Courtney," Bridgette got serious. "I understand your problem I really do, but this is not the Courtney I know. You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself when you should be doing something about it. My Courtney wouldn't mope around like you've been doing lately. Just because your last attempt didn't go as planned doesn't mean your next one will fail. You don't just give up on something you want just because it didn't work out the first time."

I was surprised at Bridgette's speech. "You know what? You're right." I was acting unusual. This wasn't me. I need to regroup and rethink my next plan; I can't just let things end like this. I can't like my problems win. "I'm going to have to think of a whole new way to get Duncan not be angry with me anymore."

**888**

We arrived at our hotel a few minutes later. Bridgette and I luckily got paired to be in the same room. We had a half-hour before we started sight-seeing.

"Whoa we're right by the fire escape." Bridgette stated, looking out the window.

"Bridgette, focus. I really need your help for this part." I said.

"Right, so what am I doing again?" Bridgette asks.

"I assume Geoff isn't talking to me either, so I need you to ask him where Trent's room is. And hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

"What?! I haven't talked to Geoff since we danced at the dance. It's been awkward between us too. And why Trent's room?"

"Bridgette! I really don't have time for this." I yell a little and sigh. "I'm sorry, but like you said earlier, you don't give up on something you want just because it didn't work out the first time. I really need you."

"I said that?" Bridgette asks. I nod. "Alright. Fine. I'll go look for him."

"Thank you!" I hug her.

**888**

Bridgette found Geoff almost instantly. He was in the lobby with Duncan. "Uh, Geoff can we talk?"

Geoff looked at Duncan who shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

The two went to a corner of the lobby. "Look I-" They both said.

"Can I go first?" Geoff asks. Bridgette nods.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. It's not that I don't like you, because I do, it's just that Duncan has been upset lately, and I've never seen him like this so I thought I should spend some time with him to make him feel better but I don't want to not talk to you, if that makes sense." Geoff smiled and goofy smile.

Bridgette laughed. "It makes sense. I'm sorry too. And…I really like you too." She blushed.

Geoff got wide-eyed. "You do? That's..great!" He replied. "So um, are we dating then?"

Bridgette giggled. "Yeah, I think so. If you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with that! Are you okay with that?"

"I'm totally okay with that!" Bridgette smiled. "Oh! Do you know room Trent is in?"

"550, I think. Why?"Geoff asked but Bridgette was already running back to her and Courtney's room.

**888**

Bridgette and I made our way to room 550 on the second floor. Bridgette knocked on the wood door.

Moments later Trent answered. "Hey guys, can I help you?" He asked surprised.

"We need to talk. About a certain letter." I stated.

Trent got red. "Why?"

"There was a little misunderstanding." I said.

"Fine but," He eyed Bridgette. "Only Courtney. I'm sorry Bridgette."

Bridgette looked a little upset because she was curious what all this business with Trent was in the first place. "It's cool. I'll be at the room."

Bridgette left and I went in Trent's room.

**888**

"That's what happened." I claimed, finishing off the whole letter story.

"Well, it sure explains a lot." Trent laughed.

"I think you should tell Gwen that is was your letter." I say. "I'll keep my word and not tell her but I think its best you do at some point, preferably soon."

"I can't do that. She likes Duncan, not me." Trent sighed.

"She told me she's getting over it." I state. "Even so, she needs a friend, and obviously I can't do it. If you like her, you should be there for her in times like these."

The door opens. Duncan walks in and looks as surprised as I do. "I came to tell you," He said to Trent, "We're leaving for sight-seeing now but I didn't know you had company." He turned and stomped away.

"Duncan is your roommate?!" I quietly yell.

"I didn't think it was that important?" He says confused.

"Ugh!" I groan and stomp out of the room.

**888**

"Plan number 2 backfired!" I sat down on the bus next to Bridgette. "Duncan walked in on Trent and me talking and now he thinks something went on when nothing happened!"

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something." Bridgette giggles.

"Why are you so happy?" She was acting like this since she saw Geoff.

"I'm Geoff's girlfriend!" She squeaks.

"What?!" I say. "Since when?"

"Since you sent me to talk to him." She smiles dreamily. "So about twenty minutes."

"I'd love to be happy for you, but I'm too angry with stupid Duncan." I choke the air. "This isn't even my fault anymore; he walks in on people at bad times!"

"Third time's the charm." Bridgette winked.

I'm too far in to give up. I did all I could for Gwen and Trent. If Trent doesn't want to confess to Gwen I can't make him. And I don't want to live seeing Duncan's dumb face every time I blink, so I really have no choice. "You better be right."

**888**

We spent all day on tours which I couldn't even enjoy because I couldn't stop thinking about if this time Duncan would actually forgive me. We all had to be in our rooms when we got back, but we were allowed to visit other rooms.

I walked out of the room and went up to a parent volunteer. "Hi, can I go to room 550?"

"Sorry sweetie, girls can only visit girls and boys only boys." She said.

"What?!" My whole plan was ruined….again!

"I don't make the rules, I'm sorry."

I walked back into my room. "What happened?" Bridgette asked.

"They won't let me go." I sighed. "I guess the universe really _is _trying to tell me something."

Bridgette smiled and ran over to the window. "Or the universe is saying you have to take risks for love." She popped the window open reveling the fire escape she mentioned earlier. "Leads straight to Duncan's room."

"Bridgette, you're a life saver!" I hugged my friend.

"Hey, just go get your man." She laughed.

I gave Bridgette a 'don't call Duncan 'my man'' face and climbed out on the fire escape. It was pretty old and wobbly. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. No! I have to do this. If I wait any longer, I won't be able to live with myself. I climbed the rocky stairs one step at a time. I reached the top and peeked in Duncan's room. The curtains were closed so I took a breathe and knocked.

Seconds later, Duncan opens the curtains. I wave slightly. He opens the window slowly. "What are you doing here?"

A gust of wind blows and the escape wobbles more. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I lied, I'm sorry for everything."

"Why should I believe you? You're the one all over Trent all the time. You said you don't like me. How do I know you're not lying right now?" He rolls his eyes.

"Trent doesn't like me, he likes Gwen. I was helping him get with Gwen! That letter I gave you to give to Gwen, wasn't a sleepover invite, it was a love letter! " I admit.

"You love _Gwen?" _Duncan asked confused.

I groan. "God, how stupid are you? I love **you**!" I shout. "I-I mean, I _like _you." I say quickly.

Duncan smirked a little but then got angry again. "Then why did you tell Gwen you didn't like me?"

The escape wobbles even more. I wonder if I'm even going to make it. "I guess I'm not good with my feelings, I don't know!" I blush. "I didn't want to admit it, even to myself, but I do like you. A lot. I hope you can forgive me."

Duncan stepped out from his room. "Maybe…" He smirked. "You caused me a lot of trouble. I don't know if I can forgive just like that."

"Are you serious?" I hold onto the railing. "I climbed this shaky fire escape, confessed my feelings for you, all while possibly dying at any given moment and you don't forgive me?!"

"_A lot of trouble." _He repeated. He stepped off the ledge and onto the fire escape. "But I guess you're worth it." He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. A perfect kiss. My perfect first kiss.

Our kiss was cut short by the escape tilting. "We have to get off this thing." I say. Duncan hops back into his room and I run back down to mine. "Phew." I look back out the window.

"Can I help you?" I asked Duncan as he stared down at me.

"Yeah, move over. You're blocking my locker." He shouted back.

I was confused at first but then realized. That was our first conversion. "I'm surprised you even _showed up_ to school." I reenact.

"Sorry, we don't all have perfect attendance like you, Princess." He said back.

"I highly doubt you were sick more than half the school year."

"You've been counting? That's cute. You like me or something?"

"Who said I was counting? And of course I like you, weirdo!" I update the conversion.

I could see Duncan's smirk from here. "Well, looks like you're my girlfriend now, get used to me Princess."

**FIN**

**A/N: Well sort of. An epilogue will come soon! I'm not planning it on being super long but info will be given out in it. **

**But for the official ending this is it! I'd like to say now thank you all for reading and sticking with my terrible updating. You are all angels I mean it. I'm still fond of this story and who knows? Maybe another middle school Duncney story will be imagined one day. But for now we say farewell to **_**Don't Change. **_**It was a great ride and thank you for coming along with me.**

**-Lauren**


End file.
